Silencio
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: RadaxKanon  - El sexo sin compromisos es como jugar con el fuego, no puedes evitar quemarte, pero una vez que lo tocas y no es correspondido, te condenas al mismo infierno que Kanon vive...


Hola! pues... verán... esta pareja no es muy de mi estilo XD... no me gusta, bueno, si me gusta pero como para yo escribir de ella 9.9... como sea... quise aportar mi pequeño granito para este fandom... espero no haberla regado mucho x.x... Gracias a quien se interesa en leer.

**Silencio**

El sol emerge como cada mañana por el horizonte, tocando suavemente las cortinas azuladas en tu ventana, filtrándose entre el tejido hasta posarse en tus párpados e importunarlos. La composición de tus membranas no es apta para detener la intensidad de su luz, por lo que molesta tus retinas; así que te remueves en el lecho, tirando de las mantas y utilizándolas como escudo. Permaneces breves instantes debajo de ellas, hasta que sientes como el calor invade tu cuerpo, sofocándote, y las retiras nuevamente; pero la luz del alba aún no se ha rendido y continúa despertándote. Tú maldices por lo bajo, consiente que será imposible conciliar el sueño otra vez; acto seguido tiras del lienzo que cubre tu silueta, deslizando las piernas por la superficie blanda del lecho, dejando que la planta de tu pie toque el frío mosaico. Despegas los labios hondamente, emitiendo un sonido cansado, algo que en una selva, te identificaría como un león; entre tanto, los músculos superiores de tu cuerpo se destensan, cuando tus brazos se estiran.

Una vez concluido el protocolo de cada día, te levantas. Tu mano derecha se pierde entre tus hebras azules, mientras tus dedos masajean tu cuero cabelludo; la extremidad libre aprovecha para rascar uno de tus glúteos. Y caminas, lento.

Te paras ahora frente al espejo, intentando reconocer la figura que te mira aterrado; y no se trata de un monstruo, eres tú reflejado en esa plana y fría superficie. Por lo menos es todo lo que queda de ti.

Tus orbes esmeralda añejadas, como si hubieran permanecido un siglo sin pulir. Tus manos y mejillas afiladas, apenas cubiertas por una delgada capa de piel que poco a poco se va pegando al hueso. Tu dermis antes rebosante de color, ahora en tono par al de un cirio. Y tus labios secos, partidos, de un rosa que ya no lo es y que lentamente se transforma a blanco.

¿Dónde quedó Kanon? Sé que te preguntas.

La respuesta se remota a dos semanas atrás, en una habitación cubierta de penumbra, donde sólo una mesa con licor y una cama, la componía.

Dos siluetas permanecían en el lecho, sin mirarse, sin decirse palabra; con tal frialdad e indiferencia, que el mismo infierno se hubiera apagado.

Tus dedos se deslizaban por la almohada, pensando en algo que decir; cualquier cosa, un tema lo bastante atrayente como para que olvides la frase, que en el momento de pasión con él, tus labios querían soltar. Para tu infortunio esta nunca llegó, y eras consiente que no disponías de más de un minuto para idear algo y quedarte más tiempo a su lado, antes de que él te pidiera que te marcharas o que simplemente se levantara y te abandonara. Él tampoco decía nada, y sabías que era porque no le importaba hablar contigo a menos que no fuera para reñirte, hacerte sentir inferior o exigirte que gimieras. Entonces se levantó, permitiéndote que de reojo, pudieras apreciar su espalda ancha y humectada.

-"Radamanthys"- Lo llamaste, sentándote en la cama. Él se levantó, sin preocuparse por tapar ninguno de sus atributos. –"Radamanthys"- Volviste a llamarlo.

-"¿Qué quieres, lagartija?"- Fue el apodo con el que te bautizó cuando supo que habías suplantado a una de las marinas de Poseidón: al dragón marino. Al principio ese apodo te molestaba; después, morías de ganas por escucharlo llamarte de aquella forma.

-"Nada"- Respondiste, limitándote a imitar la acción de tu amante, pero vistiéndote para marcharte.

Durante esos momentos se estableció el silencio. Él miraba la luna a través de los cristales, bebiendo suaves sorbos de su líquido ardiente; tú atando tu calzado, tomando la decisión más importante de tu vida y escogiendo los vocablos correctos para finiquitar esa destructiva relación.

-"Mantis"- El apodo que aborrecía tanto o más que tus bromas. Él gruñó como respuesta. –"Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo."- Su rostro se giró hacia ti, olvidando el satélite plateado para dirigir su atención hacia tus esmeraldas. Tú te intimidaste ante sus orbes ámbar, y guardaste silencio hasta que tu papila recuperara su función.

-"¿Y bien?"- Te pidió que hablaras; entonces se inquietó cuando de tus labios brotó una exhalación

-"Ya no podré venir a verte"- Respondiste, percibiendo como tu visión se nublaba y te ardían los ojos; por ello cambiaste la mirada hacia la puerta, mitigando los deseos de salir corriendo. Y es que eres un hombre de apariencia fuerte, pero cuando él tocó tu corazón, la sensibilidad brotó a flor de piel.

Las cejas de Radamanthys se arquearon, mostrando sorpresa, desconcierto…

-"Y ¿A qué debemos tan excelente noticia?"- Te preguntó sonriendo, socarrón, pese a que la noticia no le alegraba.

Tuviste dos caminos a elegir: decir que te habías enamorado de alguien más y que no sería justo para ninguno de los tres aquella relación; o confesar que paradójicamente te enamoraste de él.

Tragaste saliva, oprimiendo con tu mano diestra el pecho, intentando aminorar las pulsaciones de tu corazón

-"Mantis… Me enamoré de ti…"- Respondiste, titubeante. Todo lo que esperabas eran gritos, o palabras altisonantes para sacarte de aquella habitación. Cualquier gesto despreciativo hubiera estado bien; todo menos el que se soltara a reír

-"¡Vaya broma!"- Exclamó, dándote la espalda para continuar observando la luna. –"Eres un buen comediante, y yo que creí que querías hablar enserio"- La circunferencia de cristal toca sus labios, mojando su lengua y paladar con aquél líquido ardiente. Tú permaneciste congelado, dolido hasta la más ínfima molécula de tu ser; luego reíste sin ganas, como si te doliera el estómago con sólo intentarlo.

-"¿Te parece gracioso?"- Le preguntaste, aún conservando una sonrisa desquiciada en tu rostro. Él no pudo observarla. –"Si, en verdad lo es…"- Dijiste por último, odiándote porque la última silaba la pronunciaste con la voz quebrada.

Después saliste de la habitación, caminando a paso forzado, con los puños crispados, la cabeza gacha y tus ojos ocultos por un flequillo azulino. Anduviste sin rumbo por un largo trecho hasta que las fuerzas te abandonaron y caíste de rodillas, injuriándote por no contener tu dolor; pero sobre todo, por haber iniciado un juego tan peligroso con alguien que desde un inicio, te aseguró que no podría amarte.

Ahora te encuentras ahí, observando las ruinas de uno de los caballeros más poderosos; aquél que ha pasado noches en vela imaginando lo que seria su vida sin volver a verlo, días enteros rememorando momentos sin que la comida consiga pasar satisfactoriamente por su traquea, sin ahogarlo, llorando con tal intensidad hasta desgastar la luz de sus ojos.

Mientras observas tu reflejo, buscándote entre los escombros de aquella demolición, te preguntas si él te extraña, si alguna vez recuerda que fuiste su amante.

Entonces aparece una segunda silueta con colores que sobresalen y brillan, opacando tu figura. Se trata de la única persona en el mundo que podría entenderte, la única a la que podrían confundir contigo, si estuvieras tan vivo como él.

-"Buenos días, hermanito"- Te saluda, sonriente, pese a la preocupación que lo corroe al verte como zombi. Tú no le respondes, y él no espera que lo hagas; después de todo, no has pronunciado palabra en días. Tu mano sencillamente se mueve en señal de saludo. –"¿Sabes? Los muchachos y yo estamos planeando una excursión a la playa…"- Tú mueves la cabeza en forma negativa, cortando su invitación. Saga maquila ideas, la forma de sacarte como sea de ahí. –"Sorrento está en la entrada…"- Tú no muestras mucha ilusión. –"Kanon, por favor. Ya no quiero verte aquí, así..."- Notas su preocupación y el sentimentalismo con el que carga sus vocablos, a lo cual respondes apartando la vista del espejo y dirigiéndola a tu hermano, surcando lo más que puedes los labios en un gesto tranquilizador. Intentas hablar, pero tus cuerdas vocales han perdido costumbre y ya no puedes hacerlo. –"¿Lo amas mucho?"- Su pregunta te desconcierta, mas asientes suavemente con la cabeza, con el semblante aún sin emoción. –"No lo merece. Es un idiota."- Su comentario elocuente te divierte, y sabes que lo dice con la mejor intención; se lo agradeces tomándole la cara con tus manos y depositando un beso en su mejilla. El contacto de tus labios le hace feliz, opacando la sensación estremecedora al percibir tus dedos huesudos y tu carne reseca. Sin pronunciar palabra te sonríe y sale de tu habitación.

Tu espalda toma como descanso la puerta, permitiéndote exhalar. Y apenas consigues un poco de paz, cuando tu anterior punto de reposo se abre; lo cual permite el acceso de una figura cuya estatura es par a la tuya. Su brazo se apropia de tu extremidad en forma burda, jalándote para encararlo…

Si la fuerza te falló en algún punto del camino y caíste inconsciente, no lo sabes; pero no puedes creer que ante tus ojos se materialice la silueta de aquél cuyos cabellos rubios y pupilas ámbar te han hecho enloquecer.

-"Ya es hora que dejes tu escondite, lagartija"- Sigues sin poder hablar, mirándole como si fuese un especie de fantasma.

El porque se encuentra ahí es tan fácil de explicar como la ley de la relatividad.

Después de salir huyendo, él se quedó mirando fijamente ese sitio, sorprendido. Una parte de él le decía que volverías y que conformarías que todo era parte de una broma; pero la otra le alertaba sobre la veracidad de tus oraciones, y el dolor con que habías cargado cada una, proponiéndole salir en tu búsqueda. Sin embargo, ante está idea, prefirió esperar que regresaras

Y esperó jornadas enteras, devastadoras para sí mismo. Experimentó la soledad y la sensación de sentirse inútil, de necesitar algo o alguien que le hiciera compañía, y que sobre todas las cosas, le hiciera sentir importante. Se idealizó lo suficientemente fuerte como para no depender de nadie, ni siquiera de tu ser, hasta llegar al punto de enloquecer y reír solo cuando se acordaba de ti, de tus bromas; situarse en el momento de sentirse el peor idiota de todos por lastimarte.

Tomando un par de tragos se armó de valor, viajó a Grecia y terminó en el tercer templo; pero a diferencia de todos los que te miran a ti y a Saga, Radaanthys supo distinguir a la figura que le recibía. Tu gemelo no habría querido dejarle pasar; mas, la alocución que Mu le brindó, conjunta con la respuesta afirmativa que tú le diste, ablandaron su juicio permitiéndole la entrada.

Ahora el rubio te mira mortificado, haciendo hincapié en los rasgos de ultratumba que has adquirido.

-"Lagartija, no valgo la pena"- Su mano libre se posa en tu mejilla huesuda, recorriéndola con la yema de sus dedos. El lugar donde se posa comienza a calentarse, expandiendo esa misma sensación por todo tu rostro, hasta que este adquiere un tono vivo.

Y te suceden dos cosas: El tenerlo ahí, tocándote, mirándote como si fueras su posesión más preciada te desconcierta; quieres interrogarlo, averiguar lo más que puedas. La segunda, que Radamanthys, 'el señor ego', te esté dando a entender que cada una de tus lágrimas no eran un precio justo; es decir, ¡se menos precia!

Sus dedos continúan rozando tu piel, situándose en tus labios resecos, pálidos. De pronto, sin decirte más, se inclina lentamente y se adueña de ellos; tomando tu cintura con su brazo zurdo y deslizando su mano hasta colocarla entre el espacio de tu barbilla y hombro. Te congelas. Tus músculos se paralizan como si de su boca se hubiera desprendido una sustancia adormecedora; y él lo nota. Te concede libertad, sabiendo que te encuentras lo bastante consternado y suficientemente herido, como para desear que él no te toque.

-"No puedes seguir así, Kanon. Eres uno de los caballeros más poderosos en la orden de tu Diosa, y no puedes… no permitiré que te continúes aquí, muriendo lentamente por algo que no vale la pena"- Espera que no sea tarde para hacerte reaccionar; pero tu actitud de zombi lo asusta. –"Kanon…"- Tus labios se mueven sin soltar sonido. –"Tu hermano me dijo que no hablabas, y aunque al principio me dio gusto… ahora quisiera que me dijeras ¿por qué yo?"- Pese al sentido jovial con que intentó decir lo primero, el abatimiento hace acto de presencia al término de su frase. Tú muevas la cabeza a diestra y sinistra, dándole a entender que no sabes la razón, simplemente pasó.

Te creíste enamorado de alguien más, y estando con esa persona, enigmáticamente terminaste confundiéndolo con Radamanthys. Después, estando en intimidad con el inglés, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus caricias, sus besos… todo para ti comenzaba a tener mayor significado. Tanto como el que ahora tiene verlo de nuevo en tu habitación, intentando devolverte una vida que derrochaste en cada lágrima.

-"Lagartija, en realidad no importa. Comenzamos teniendo sexo para no tener ataduras; y aunque yo hubiera preferido no tenerlas, también terminé enamorándome de ti"- Su confesión te sorprende, te inyecta vida: tus mejillas adquieren color, tus labios inertes se extienden en dirección a los oídos, permitiendo que tus dientes se asomen entre ellos y le muestres la primera sonrisa sincera.

-"Era obvio, yo soy encantador"- Es tu primer frase en dos largas semanas, cargada de elocuencia y con intención de hacerlo sonreír. Él se sorprende, imitando enseguida el gesto de tu boca; rodeando tu figura con sus brazos de forma que tu cara queda cerca de su pecho y puedes escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-"Si, en verdad lo eres."- Concuerda contigo, sonriendo y suspirando de manera enamorada. Tú cierras los ojos, correspondiendo su gesto afectivo, agradecido por una oportunidad para continuar con vida.

**_FIN_**


End file.
